Woodmore, Maryland
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Prince George's}} |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 17.1 |area_land_km2 = 17.0 |area_water_km2 = 0.2 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 3936 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 50 |elevation_ft = 164 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = 20721 |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 24-86710 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0598278 |website = |footnotes = }} Woodmore is an unincorporated area and census-designated place (CDP 86710) in Prince George's County, Maryland within the boundaries of Route 193 (Enterprise Road) to the west, Church Road to the east, Route 214 (Central Avenue) to the south and Route 50 to the north. Woodmore Road runs east and west through the center. The population of Woodmore (defined by CDP 86710) was 3,936 at the 2010 census. It contains a large gated community and country club (see Country Club at Woodmore) on the north side of Woodmore Road, and the developments of Woodmore Meadows and Woodmore South on the south side, as well as various other custom built homes and farmland. Off Enterprise Road sits the development of Kingsford. It is contiguous with the year 2010 Mitchellville, Maryland CDP, and historically had a Mitchellville mailing address, for many years served by the South Bowie/Mitchellville Post Office with zip code 20721 and has been considered part of Mitchellville. The Woodmore and Mitchellville community is notable as one of the most affluent predominantly African-American communities in the United States. The gated community "Woodmore" is centered on a country club; the community is planned to consist of 398 single-family homes on .Woodmore.org: About Woodmore Six Flags America is within the boundaries of the CDP."2010 CENSUS - CENSUS BLOCK MAP (INDEX): Woodmore CDP, MD." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on January 13, 2017 Detail map p6. "13710 Central Avenue, Upper Marlboro, MD 20721." History The first colonial owner of the Woodmore site was Thomas Spriggs, who in 1698 acquired of what was then known as the forest of Prince George's County in the Crown Colony of Maryland. The first house in the area was a two-story brick house named Pleasant Prospect (still standing at 12806 Woodmore Road)., built c. 1798 by Dr. Isaac Ducket, the husband of Spriggs' granddaughter. He also doubled the size of the estate to over 1,000 acres. Pleasant Prospect was inherited by Ducket's son-in-law, John Contee, and then by his son, also John Contee, who became indebted and sold the estate to the Bowies, then the Washington D.C. lumber magnates the Walkers. Although the Walker family sold the house in 1982, Walker descendants also continued to own land and farm on the south side of Woodmore Road, part of which farmland was sold to create Woodmore Meadows. In 1981 the Country Club at Woodmore was redesigned and the gated community planned, a process which took 15 years as the seven area homeowner associations eventually merged. Geography Woodmore is located at (38.934861, -76.778202). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.96%, is water. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 6,077 people, 1,977 households, and 1,646 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 503.0 people per square mile (194.2/km²). There were 2,019 housing units at an average density of 167.1/sq mi (64.5/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 64.9% African American, 28.8% White, 3.0% Asian,0.9% from other races, 0.1% Native American, <0.1% Pacific Islander, and 2.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.0% of the population. There were 1,977 households out of which 45.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.1% were married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.7% were non-families. 12.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 1.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.07 and the average family size was 3.37. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 28.7% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 29.9% from 25 to 44, 29.9% from 45 to 64, and 4.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 91.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.9 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $97,270, and the median income for a family was $103,438. Males had a median income of $65,638 versus $55,324 for females, making it one of the wealthiest majority black jurisdictions in the country. The per capita income for the CDP was $37,734. About 2.0% of families and 3.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. As of the census of 2012 for CDP 86710, there were 3,936 people of whom 10.5% identified as White, 82.7% as African American or Black, and 3.5% Hispanic or Latino of any race, and 3.4% as more than one race. Education Woodmore is zoned to schools in the Prince George's County Public Schools: * Woodmore Elementary School * Ernest Everett Just Middle School * Charles Herbert Flowers High School https://web.archive.org/web/20050326233532/http://www.pgcps.pg.k12.md.us/~flowers/ References External links * Woodmore Homeowners' Association Category:African-American upper class Category:Census-designated places in Prince George's County, Maryland Category:Census-designated places in Maryland Category:Washington metropolitan area Category:Gated communities in Maryland